threefold
by marianne in chains
Summary: [AthrunKiraCagalli] Because, in the end, love has no boundaries. [They will start here, in a bed made for two but meant for three.]


disclm: gundam seed isn't mine.

warnings: threesome, twincest, yaoi. :DDD

a/n: i'm not all that thrilled with this, nor do i expect a big response, but...take it as you will.

**-**

**27**

It takes Cagalli the first twenty-seven years of her life to come to terms with what both Kira and Athrun accepted right off the bat. Of course, to her credit, she acts on her decision much more quickly than her boys ever did. When Athrun insists on gaping at her in the doorway she shakes her head and kisses him firmly. Kira wanders over looking confused and more than a little hurt until she kisses him too and the words echo in the house 'oh my brother how i have longed for this forgiveness'. They smile and take her hands, leading her inside as the door clicks behind them. But there are no words.

Because home is where they don't ask questions.

-

**camera obscura**

Sometimes he can only see them through each other, his violet in her amber and her gold in his brunet. They are his own Artemis and Apollo, his sun and moon; divine twins. Moon-Kira and Sun-Cagalli, the greatest gender mix-up yet, he thinks. It would trouble people, he knows. The submissive male and the dominant female and just the concept of twins kissing bothers people.

It doesn't bother him, not at all. In fact, it's only in their arms that he can ever see himself.

-

**poison ivy**

Sometimes there's an itch under her skin that burns and writhes within her, whispering, 'oh how you have sinned and sin and always will sin. you have broken something beautiful and multiplied the transgression threefold.' Athrun holds her as she cries and tells him that she didn't know and it was an accident, oh she is sorry and she will go and leave them in peace. His soft words and Kira's softer eyes as he keeps a respectful distance are her antidote and she is their's and no one can leave that tangled mess.

-

**gangland**

On occasion, Cagalli will go out in drag and the three of them will walk the streets where no one knows them. Scarred men and scarlet women give them dark looks; pretty boys don't pass this way very often. Fingers link and someone steps out; no fags here, he spits and lashes out. The hand on his wrist is strong and the violet eyes warn, gently, gently. So he lets go and they walk on.

Nothing matters, so long as they do not know their names.

-

**depth perception**

Cagalli has trouble seeing things from Kira's perspective. She's alive, brilliantly so, and she's not fighting but it's close enough and even Athrun's getting involved again and Kira, Kira just hides away. Cagalli snaps and calls him coward, but she didn't see him in the war. Athrun shakes his head and thinks him weak in some small recess in his mind, but squashes it because it's Kira, for chrissakes and he loves him.

Kira thinks they're crazy, trying to start another war (oh his mind warps _everything_) and he wants nothing to do with it. But he lets them hold him, and kiss him because it's better than nothing and part of him realizes that he's being irrational. They can't see life the same way all the time, so they just close their eyes.

-

**the measurement of life**

This is where they will start. Here, on a bed made for two but meant for three. With Kira's breath hot on Athrun's neck and Cagalli's hair soft beneath his chin. This is the new zero; this is where life begins again. Kira's fingers are entwined in his, and he squeezes them softly. A soldier's life is measured by those he takes; they will not be soldiers anymore. Life will not be verified by death. Life will be quantified and qualified and verified and other important terms, by this. This moment, the three of them, naked as the day they were born, limbs meshed under the sheets. This is the joy by which they shall measure all others, that bliss which now defines them.

-

**middle finger salute**

She mothers them a bit, even she must admit that. Makes them eat, makes them go to bed at reasonable hours (not to sleep, perhaps, but to bed), constantly reminds of dangers they know far better than she. Both of them bore it well, Kira with small smiles and Athrun with sighs. Eventually, it became more of a joke than an annoyance, just another sign that she cared for them- her boys didn't really listen anymore. Cagalli didn't figure this out until Athrun, cheeky bastard, saluted her-with his middle finger.

-

**"in thunder, lightning or in rain"**

On Earth, you promise to visit someone no matter what the weather-"in thunder, lightning, or in rain," Cagalli remembers someone saying once. But there's no weather in space, where her boys are studying in the PLANTS. So she promises to visit while on diplomatic trips, and then when she can, and eventually she simply promises to stay. She does.

-

**unfinished trilogy**

Kira has to wonder when it will end. When he will wake up to find one of them (or both of them) missing from the bed. He waits, always, for the broadcast, the letter, that call, informing him that there has been an accident, the rebels, we're not yet sure what happened, but we're sorry. The excuses and the possibilities run through his mind. One of them will die before this finishes, because it can never be finished. They're a tragedy waiting to happen. So he waits, and watches them breathe, his twin and his best friend and dully wonders if he's going to hell for this or not. Then Athrun pulls him back and he doesn't fight it, but smiles.

Cagalli curls towards him in her sleep, and Athrun's arms are draped across his waist. Kira stares into those emerald eyes that silently tell him everything he needs to hear, and shifts towards the other boy. They won't go down easy, they're fighters, born and bred, no matter how much they deny it. And besides, they've always hated endings.


End file.
